die, die gekennzeichnet worden sind
by yakusoku
Summary: [Bad Online German translations ~_~;;;] Vampirism. FxK and SxS in one version, SxK, FxK, and SxS in the other.
1. prelude : fesseln des blutes

disclaimers: I do not own CLAMP characters. I just torture them. ^_^  
  
warnings: OOC, AU, PWP, TWT, s x k (mainly), k x f, mentioned s x s (might change later.I haven't really planned this out yet.)  
  
notes: THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL THOSE WHO HELPED ME IN THE REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
die, die gekennzeichnet worden sind  
  
(roughly translated: those who have been marked)  
  
by: yakusoku  
  
  
  
  
  
prelude-Fesseln des Blutes (roughly translated: bondage of blood)  
  
It had been a considerably cold night near the end of a particularly snowy winter, but the frostiness and biting wind had long ago ceased to bother him in his physically reinforced and strengthened body. His blood no longer flowed freely and warmly throughout his veins; any blood his body might contain have been obtained through feasting on living human beings as meals in substitute of the diet of people. He was what the mortal, weaker side of the mirror reflection of the species homo sapien called.a "vampire", a fearsome creature of superhuman, abnormal abilities and strength, a flawless hunter and murderer. But he had been once human.even if the long time while has drifted pass him had made him feel utterly like an entirely different category of organism from those pathetic figures called humans. And being of human genesis and characteristics, he undoubtedly still has some of the personalities and interest of the human being, however twisted and sadistic have become the original intentions.  
  
An immortal being but with a seemingly always insatiable appetite for some bittersweet, metallic fresh blood, his instincts forced him to go out into that cold night in search of prey and food. Already he could feel the loss of concentration and with it draining strength, and disadvantages are intolerable to him; weakness would ensure death, and his will to survive far outweighs his desire to perish from the face of the planet, even if life can sometimes be lonely.  
  
Unknowingly, he had arrived near a house in the middle of a flurry of snow in a field that could obviously be recognized as a farm; his body had followed his nose and had merely traveled to a source of nourishing of blood. Lighted and seemingly comfortable and merry, his acute hearing detected five human voices: two distinct male, two distinct female, and the last other a mixture of both genders' qualities.how odd to have such a combination.  
  
He waited until all the lights within the house had been extinguished to a dim whisperings of illumination; the time to strike would be when all were asleep or entirely too tired to offer much resistance. Walking cautiously through the white, innocent flakes of fallen snow, he couldn't help but notice a distinct wave of a stimulating, deliciously numbing aroma.it wasn't fear.but curiosity.and pure innocence.almost as if someone was expecting him in that residence that night. Before he knew it, he stood peering fully into a fogged window, and the image he saw arose something hot and pulsing and bubbling inside of him.lust and desire, both physically and mentally.  
  
Sitting on the bed, his slender legs dangling over the side, his small hands pressing against the edge of the mattress, was a lovely boy barely 8 years of age. Silky, black, tousled hair that fell gracefully into a pair of bottomless twin pools of captivating amethyst eyes, followed by a straight, perfect nose and petal-soft, gorgeous red lips. Enchanting features, and also a sense of mysterious abilities and powers, adorned this entity of a boy.  
  
Pushing back the windows and stepping quietly in, the moonlight at his back making him have the profile of a fallen angel, his movements were carefully followed and observed by a pair of curious, shy eyes. His gaze was equally intense but oddly amused when he met the boy's searching one, and slowly, he approached the lithe, delicate, fragile figure, who remained unaware of the dangers this man, this stranger violating the privacy of his room, presented. Applying very little pressure, he gently pushed the boy onto the bed with one of his hands on the boy's thin chest, covering the area over where his beating heart resided. One pale, milky-white hand moved to cover his own and heat met cold in a delicious shudder; simultaneously, uncomprehending amethyst met predatory amber in a curious exchange of silent glances. He bent down and kissed the boy, a mere soft brush of lips against lips, soft and gentle and not rushing or pushing against anything, and both subconsciously savored the sweet moment and engrained it within their memories. But that was where the tenderness ended to be replaced by pain and terrible fear. Removing his lips from the boy's mouth, he licked his way down a pounding vein in the boy's neck, noting with absentmindedness of the soft flutter the pattern of the heartbeats seem to follow. Deciding to hold back his emergent hunger for blood, he instead gently caressed one of the boy's small, pale hands in his own, ravishing in the softness and smoothness of the skin. In one quick flash, just as he bent down once more to capture the boy's petal-soft lips with his own, he retrieved a knife with his free hand from a pocket designed into his makeshift cloak, and quickly pierced it through the child's caught hand, eliciting a muffled cry of pain from the body under him. He smirked into the tainted kiss as crystalline tears slipped gracefully down the boy's alabaster cheeks, and took the opportunity of the boy's vulnerability to pry those submissive lips open. Ignoring the chocked gasp of surprise, he immediately slipped his tongue into the boy's virgin mouth, purging it of its innocence, gorging himself on the incredible and delicious taste of the other. Letting the precious crimson liquid be wasted on the stained white sheets and pillows, he stabbed the blade through the other palm of the boy's hand, extracting another muffled whimper of pain, reveling in the other's glorious physical hurting. Noticing that the child was lacking oxygen, he finally released his grasp on the boy's lips and watched fascinated and satisfied as his prey gasped, his chest rising and dropping in uncontrolled rhythm.  
  
".mine."  
  
He once again licked down the boy's throat, marked hands forgotten for the moment as he filled his lungs full of the wonderful smell of his little toy, indulging himself on the taste of unmarred skin. Reaching the base of the neck at the junction between neck and shoulder, he could no longer maintain his control over his desires, and sank his canine teeth into that delectable neck, the sweet scream of pain echoing in his ears. The nectar of blood entered his mouth and he sucked greedily, drinking to his body's contentment, gorging himself to his heart's desire. He noticed the rapidly dropping temperature of the boy's body as he lost tremendous amounts of blood, but he simply couldn't detach himself, couldn't stop himself from draining the boy of his intoxicating and addictive blood, couldn't find the strength to discontinue licking the boy's punctured flesh for more blood.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of strong hands grasped him by the side of his head and pulled with a tremendous force, the unexpected action rendering him unable to prevent it beforehand and knocking him to the ground. He growled in annoyance and looked up, only to be met with an equally furious and fearless pair of hardened amethyst, boring into his own amber eyes with an intensity and ferocity he had yet to witness. Standing up nonchalantly, as if he was merely interrupted by some mere trifle of distraction, he smirked possessively and amusedly at the little boy that was held protectively in a woman's bosom. The boy's beautiful liquid-lavender eyes, now hazy and with a glazed look filming over those gorgeous orbs, gazed uncomprehending at him, the numbness and coldness slowly propelling his body towards black, blissful unconsciousness.  
  
"Get away from my son, you bastard!" yelled the man, the angry shout brining him out of his appreciation of the boy's innocent exquisiteness and fragileness.  
  
"He's mine now, human," replied the vampire coolly, baring his fangs to the human to show his potential threat and danger.  
  
"Not on my life he isn't!!!" retorted the father to his claim, the derogatory remarks and nonchalance the creature stated fueling his courage and rage even more.  
  
In a flash, the man charged towards the vampire in a mad rush, the silver of the blade he held only serving to sharpen the latter's senses and increase the other's defenses more as it flashed brilliantly from reflecting the moonlight pouring into the room. He quickly and expertly brought his blade down on the vampire, but to his dismay, the latter merely sidestepped and ducked his attack, and as quick as lightning, grabbed him by the arm. Before he could even think or notice the attack, the vampire cut off the hand holding the sword with his own bloodstained dagger, and proceeded to thrust the sword into the latter's skull before the other had a chance to prevent it. The lifeless human, having his brain pierced through deeply and having blood and gray matter splattering from his wound, gave a sickening squash and thump as it stunk seemingly boneless to the ground, the blood immediately staining the skin. A cry of anguish and fear rang throughout the room, but the vampire ignored it to dislodge his prized knife from the pulp of head after he stepped on it, having crushed down on the meagerly defended skull and caused it to crunch with a horrible snap. Turning around leisurely, his grin widened as he saw the frightened mother pick up her half-dead child into her arms and turn towards the door, hoping to escape before the vampire noticed her motives. Tears stained her cheeks, but the courage and determination suddenly burned in her brown eyes as she realized that she had no choice but to die if it meant giving her delicate and frail child a chance to live.  
  
With a cry of resolution, she placed the child down on the floor and attacked the lethal opponent, first rushing to her dead husband's side and bending down swiftly and gracefully to retrieve the fallen weapon that laid neglected in the blossoming blood. In a moment she was upon her enemy, charging with such amazing, deadly force and precise accuracy that the vampire couldn't help but be surprised at her wondrous and professional skills and abilities at physical combat. But the game of ducking soon became a bore to him, and with no mercy shining in his cruel and murderous eyes, his hands lashed out to twist her neck and head in opposite directions as they latched onto her head, efficiently snapping her spinal cord and causing her to be dead a moment later. Carefully, he placed the corpse of the mother by the father, in a gesture almost as if he wished for their happiness after death. But the moment ended soon, and he turned to smile sensually at his vulnerable prey.  
  
In three quick strides, he crossed the length of the tainted room and knelt soundlessly in front of the whimpering boy. Gray and black shadows loomed in front of his eyes as his mind slowly faded into sleep and dreams, and hot liquids burned at the rim of his eyes and also on his cheeks, some of the tears having spilt in streams across his pale skin. The violent deaths of his parents.his beloved parents.  
  
"Because of your parents, little one, you get to live longer.I'll be back for you as you reach the age of 16.then I'll claim you as my own. For now, I'll watch you, and the marks you will have on your body with serve as a reminder to all those who dared touch you and steal away your heart that I am the true owner of you." The vampire leaned in and nibbled gently on the bottom of the boy's earlobe, extracting a soft moan. Suddenly, blinding, excruciating needle-like pain exploded throughout his body as he felt a bone-deep ache spread from his center, mixed in with a soreness of muscle and alternating flashes of numbing coldness and unbearable heat. Elegant, random patterns adorned his skin a moment later, tracing the finer expanses of his back, arms, and chest with its crimson lines, marking the dominance and control the vampire had over him, establishing forever the unbreakable bond and connection between predator and prey. He uttered a soft cry of pain before his pain-clouded eyes closed, his body having been too assaulted with pain. One last brush of lips against lips, and suddenly the door flew open to reveal two stunned children staring in at the atrocious sight of the bloodied carcasses of their dead parents.  
  
Ignoring the two children who now rushed towards him to get their younger brother out to safety, he raised his aura to create a barrier around himself and the pale, porcelain doll, preventing the others from reaching him before he was done with his little toy. He leaned once more towards the shell-like ear of the boy and whispered softly into it, the hot breath washing over the cooled skin sending sensations to travel through the latter's body and causing him to involuntarily shiver. "Forget tonight. Forget your parents. Forget me. I'll come back for you in 8 years. Until then, live, even if your body is frail and your heart feeble. You will remember nothing of this until that time of freedom is spent. Good bye, my beautiful little puppet." With those hushed sentences spoken, he stood up and glanced at the appalled and disgusted children before leaving the room in a flash of dark shadow.  
  
He would be back for his little possession.  
  
  
  
  
  
End Prelude. Continue? Y/N _____  
  
  
  
  
  
Author : You better review! I love this fic and I intend to finish it. But lack of reviews could mean that I would work on it but not post it. ^_^ I'm evil like that.  
  
Setsuna : Reviews to tell Author whether Author should continue or not.  
  
Shinji : Although we'll be forcing Author to finish anyways.  
  
Ken'ichi : But that doesn't necessarily mean that we can Author to post them.  
  
Ai, Yuichi, Makoto, and Hisoka : *sweatdrop*  
  
Author : Ignore my three pompous muses (*pats the rest four on the head for their support and kindness*) and review. Thanks for them. ^_^ 


	2. kapitel 1 : vampire jager

disclaimers: Is this even necessary? You all know perfectly well that if I owned them, I wouldn't be writing about them.I'd be drawing them.to my heart's content and also to my sadistic and twisted mind's satisfaction.^_^;;; All in all...*grumble grumble* I don't own them. And as you know very well, SDA!!!  
  
warnings: OOC, AU, PWP, TWT, s x k, k x f, mentioned s x s (might change later.I haven't really planned this out yet.)  
  
notes: Now I know this is a multi-parter.I just haven't planned any of this out. So it might have no plot at all.My muses suck.  
  
notes 2: ^_^ no one should be able to identify the main pairing in the first two chapter, but in chapter 3, there will be two chapters. It might take a while, since I will be publishing both versions at the same time ^_^;;; please bear with me. Thanx~!  
  
symbols: [dream sequence]  
  
"conversation"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
/flashbacks/  
  
not all of them will be used.  
  
  
  
  
  
die, die gekennzeichnet worden sind  
  
(roughly translated: those who have been marked)  
  
by: yakusoku  
  
  
  
  
  
kapitel 1-vampire jäger  
  
(roughly translated: chapter 1-vampire hunter)  
  
  
  
  
  
8 year later.  
  
  
  
  
  
A sharp knock resounded at the door, hesitantly gentle but nonetheless with a sense of demanding urgency, and soon, the first sound was followed almost immediately by a series of similar knocks, signifying the arrival of some unknown guest at the entrance to the little house. The stranger noticed the movements in the house and heard the sudden stop to the flow of conversation within this small, shabby but still cozy shelter, but the lapse into silence was soon recovered by a loud voice coming near him that encouraged the other voices to continue in discussion on despite his absence for the moment. He listened carefully to the slightly heavy footsteps tapping onto the slightly creaking wooden boards and then waited patiently for the lock to the door to click as the footsteps ceased behind the obstructing door. Surely enough, the door swung nervously open in a small slivering crack, revealing the face of an adult in his late-teens to early-twenties. After those scrutinizing eyes searched the perimeter around the stranger for a moment for any signs of hidden or obvious danger, he deemed the situation safe and pulled the door completely open to the outside world, seemingly welcoming the gentleman that stood before him.  
  
"Hello there! What can I do for you?" greeted the teenager in his usually loud and outgoing way, a fake, cheerful smile plastered onto his face in a silly sort of grin. This show of annoying friendliness was used only to thwart the stranger's attention in hopes that he will be able to study this new guest more closely.  
  
"Hello, my name is Sumeragi Subaru," replied the stranger politely, and suddenly, he noticed the smile on the adolescent's face drop away to a deep, contemplating frown, as if the teenager disapproved of something. But not discouraged in his attempts, he continued on his part of the conversation by requesting elegantly, "I have traveled for a while and I was wondering if I could have the privilege to spend the night here?"  
  
The frowning man seemed to have listened to the other's words, for his intense, piercing black eyes once again traveled up and down the stranger's body, noting the dirtiness and wornness of the clothes and the weariness and fatigue shown through the stiff and bruised stance of body. Glancing around almost fearfully around Subaru again, his eyes searched the slightly ripped and torn clothes of white trench coat, black turtleneck, and black pants for any signs of glittering that may indicate the presence of weaponry, then at the limbs and torso for any disfigurements that may designate a creature instead of human. Satisfied that the other man does not seem to appear dangerous physically, he peered cautiously into the beautiful emerald eyes of the man before him and examined the depths of those eyes suspiciously before nodding in approval, knowing the man held no means of harmfulness or destruction in his heart. But even so, he didn't seem to be allowing this Sumeragi person into the threshold of his beloved house, and Subaru waited patiently for any response of words or actions from his host.  
  
"THE Sumeragi Subaru?" asked the teenager, and Subaru flinched suddenly as he once again realized how widespread his name and reputation of fame traveled throughout this turbulent yet peaceful country.  
  
"Hai, that would be me," replied Subaru politely, masking his annoyance of being recognized by name and not by personality with his usual appearance in formal meetings, hiding his emotions with an air of detached and professional courtesy and respect.  
  
"The vampire hunter?" asked the teenager, a hint of dangerous awe and also underlying trepidation echoing in that concerned voice.  
  
"Hai," answered Subaru, growing slightly flustered and lightheaded as a presence seemed to near the doorway, a presence that was deemed human yet seemed tainted with the qualities of another creature with unnatural powers and insatiable bloodlust. He knew this state of mixture of spiritual characteristics well, and the bonds between vampires and marked quarry only strengthened whenever two under these categories neared another. This one's aroma fascinated him, however, with its curiosity and unending love, but he frowned a bit when he discovered extreme naïveté and innocence mixed in with vulnerability and a nature of gullibility.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to stay within our perimeters. I know you have a large bounty on your head for vampires within this nation, and I do not wish to draw unnecessary...attention to my home," explained the teenager graciously as he once again skimmed around the environment apprehensively and uncomfortably with his darting eyes.  
  
"Oh that's quite alright," replied Subaru, though mentally he sighed dejectedly. He was weary from traveling such lengths of time and distance, but staying in nearby towns and villages will ensure more work and endless greetings and speeches, especially if even small, subsistent farmers out in the middle of practically nowhere knew about his achievements and talents and statuses.  
  
"Sorata-'nii-san?" drifted a gentle voice from behind the teenager, and he could hear a soft admonition being uttered in whispers towards the newcomer as the teenager suddenly disappeared to the left of the door to face the other person.  
  
"Ano...guests are nice, 'nii-san," argued the other, and unexpectedly, a face peered out curiously towards the stranger.  
  
In that moment, a million fleeting thoughts crossed both minds as a set of bottomless emerald stared into a set of unfathomable amethyst, each thought overlapping the other, fighting for dominance in the mind for full attention and consideration, but all fading after a moment. Memories crossed the threshold of the processing brain and immediately were forgotten; hidden desires and hopes and dreams were aroused, only to be batted down into the deep recesses of the heart where they had surfaced; secrets poured and then were dammed into oblivion and dark silence. This rush of overwhelming thoughts and emotions immediately took its toll on the more delicate of the top and suddenly a yelp reverberated through the air as the newcomer suddenly collapsed, leaning forward but fortunately to be caught by Sorata. The sound of the yell brought Subaru made to reality with crashing snap, and for a moment, he stood dazed and confused as he stared uncomprehending at the worried Sorata and the unconscious boy.  
  
"Kamui?!" shouted Sorata, tenderly but urgently shaking the boy's limp shoulders. The boy remained lifelessly sagging and unmoving like a breathing corpse, and Sorata, through his despair and worry, managed to form enough reason to pick up the boy and hold the small form in his arms, turning to go into the house after signaling for the concerned stranger outside to join him. A series of hurried footsteps and a surprised and upset voice greeted them halfway to the bedroom from the kitchen as they passed by the living room, and instantly the vexed girl went into action ordering Sorata around with precise and careful instructions.  
  
"Get him into his bed, 'nii-san, and tuck him in," commanded the girl as she rushed back into the kitchen only to return with a pitcher of slightly cool water and a silk handkerchief, and the entire precession followed each other into a small but clean room.  
  
Sorata gently tucked his brother into the bed and watched as the girl bustled around, pressing her hand to the boy's forehead to check for a fever and pressing her fingers to the boy's wrist to confirm the pulse from the artery. Furrowing her brow in contemplation as she discovered no causes of illness, she merely tucked the latter better into bed and politely asked for the other two occupants of the room to awkwardly follow her out of the bedroom and into the living room.  
  
The three seated themselves on the padded, worn but comfortable sofa chairs, and after the rustling of human clothing against furniture material quieted down, a lengthy, discomfited silence followed as each sought to sort out their thoughts properly before forming the basis of a discussion. Abruptly, the girl, with her short black hair in a flourish and her eyes twinkling with practiced courteousness, stood up and walked into the kitchen after giving a short explanation of her departure. In a moment, after several soft clings and clangs of metal and porcelain china, she returned with a tray of steaming green tea in a pot, some fine china cups, and a plate of various small crackers and breads1. After setting the tray down onto the small, mahogany table that appeared slightly dilapidated but stable, she continued on to serve Sorata and Subaru portions of tea and bid them welcome to feast on the delicacies set on the plate.  
  
"Forgive me," began the girl as she daintily munched on a cookie, "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yuzuriha. Nesurou2 Yuzuriha. I'm Sorata's younger sister."  
  
Subaru customarily returned the salutations and noticed out of the corner of his eye that Yuzuriha was absentmindedly petting the pet of some wolfish stuffed animal, seemingly content with the action. The girl suddenly noticed his motionless attention directed towards her "childish" behavior, and promptly blushed in embarrassment, but she refused to be criticized for this simple show of affection towards an inanimate object. She had allowed too many insults hurled at her in this demeanor and was intent that she justify her actions so as not to leave a false impression of herself3 and her favored doll.  
  
"I know most people think that adolescents don't usually keep a doll by their side, but Inuki is very important to me," explained Yuzuriha.  
  
Immediately the onmyouji turned crimson at having been caught staring so profusely at his hosts, and began stammering apologies for his rudeness, only to be stopped in his string of incoherent mumblings.  
  
"Yuzuriha-san, I don't think that it's wrong or childish behavior to have such precious objects by your side," replied Subaru after he registered the way Yuzuriha wilted faintly as if wounded, a look of slight contempt and anger plastered on her face. After his comment, the girl looked up in surprise and almost gleeful happiness.  
  
"You see, Subaru-san," Yuzuriha continued on with her clarification, "Inuki..." Suddenly she was choked with a heavy, intense feeling rising within her from her stomach to her throat, the overwhelming emotion of grief and sadness developing as waves of pain broke and washed over her entire being.  
  
"It was the last thing she ever got from our parents, you know," finished Sorata, his voice gulping as if he was trying to swallow down a sob.  
  
"What...happened?" asked Subaru hesitantly, almost afraid that he was pushing too much into private business that should very well be left alone.  
  
"We were young when it happened," started Sorata, his hands clenching into tight fists and reopening into sweaty, trembling hands. "A vampire killed our parents the night after a week from Yuzuriha's birthday."  
  
All the pieces of the puzzle clicked into place for the Sumeragi right then as he heard these few words, and understanding-of Sorata's nervous and suspicious behavior, of both his and Yuzuriha's panicked state when the boy fainted, and of Yuzuriha's public fondness of her doll-dawned on him. The initial shock was soon replaced with sympathy and obvious disgusted fury: kindness and compassion towards the mutilated family, and angry and appalled by such actions to harm these innocents4.  
  
"So was he claimed by the vampire?" asked Subaru quietly, getting right to the point in his own little investigation. A minute nod confirmed his suspicions of the events that occurred on that fateful night where the fearsome creature violated the space of this now broken family.  
  
"I didn't want you to stay here, Sumeragi-san," confessed Sorata, albeit a bit ashamed, "because it would attract other vampires' attention here, especially him. I didn't want that vampire to come again, after what had happened nearly 8 years ago."  
  
"So the last time you met had been 8 years ago," echoed Subaru.  
  
"Hai. He had promised he would protect otouto-chan during the time in which he waited for his mature age to arrive, and he promised he would be back for him. And true to his word, he made sure that anyone who came near-especially those who came and went with intentions of reporting about our orphan state and taking us away from our home-died a painful and mutilated death of decapitation. Only our neighbors managed to survive an encounter with him, but that had been because they had helped us survive for the brunt of the first few months before we finally adjusted and became accustomed to the work and way of life. That was how we remained together for the past 8 years, living without anyone disturbing the peace and quiet of our simple way of living." The memory of the hard but happy past 8 years brought a bright smile to Sorata's face.  
  
"But this is going to end soon..." whispered Yuzuriha, remorse and melancholy settling down in her voice. "You see, Sumeragi-san, Sorata-'nii- san is getting married off soon-"  
  
"To a beautiful and level-headed woman!" chimed Sorata in an excited and exclaiming voice as a wide grin appeared at the thought of the woman he was betrothed to. "I don't even know how I ever got the privilege to get to marry and love her, but darn! She is hot! And I promised myself that I'd always protect her and make her smile, just so I don't have to see her cry and be sad. I'll always be there for her!"  
  
Yuzuriha jokingly slapped him on the side of the head, causing the over-exaggerating boy to jump up and hold his head in a mockingly hurt way.  
  
"Sorata-chan! Now's not really the time to fantasize about your future wife!" scolded Yuzuriha, uncontrolled laughter hidden in her voice.  
  
"Well, Yuzu-chan, you're not too good about this either! After all, you're getting married off to Kusanagi-kun soon!" teased Sorata, and he laughed good-heartedly as the desired effect took place: Yuzuriha immediately turned beet red from embarrassment. Subaru chuckled softly at the joking and teasing, though he barely knew these strangers.  
  
"Anyways, as I was saying before being rudely interrupted," continued on Yuzuriha indignantly, her struggle to control her blush apparent as she fidgets, "marriage may not be the best thing to happen in our lives."  
  
Suddenly the mood of the conversation turned cold and uncomfortable, the misery and distress descending down upon the three conversing once more, this time the dread hanging like an ominous cloud over their heads.  
  
"You're afraid, aren't you?" asked Subaru, his words slowly drawn out as his eyes closed in concentration, "frightened to if you marry and leave, that Kamui will be left defenseless."5  
  
"...Hai."  
  
Subaru digested the information and immediately the desire and determination to keep others from falling victim to the loathsome vampires flared.6  
  
"I can help protect him," suggested Subaru, looking intently at the two teenagers, "I can help keep the vampire from getting to him."  
  
"We don't want to...burden you, Sumeragi-san, especially since you're a stranger to the house and we don't have anything to give in return for this generous offer. Plus...we will have to ask 'touto-chan's opinion first," refused Yuzuriha respectfully as she glanced worriedly down the shadowed, dimly-lit hallway at the closed door of the sleeping boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Ah, since I can't find a way to end this conversation properly...I'll leave it off here! ^_^  
  
*^-^*~*^-^*~*^-^*~*^-^*~*^-^*  
  
[The darkness faded gradually as his lethargic sense began to arouse and return to him, and soon, his mind registered the comforting warmth the body was lying in, as if wrapped in a lovers safe and caressing embrace. A soft breeze ruffled through the landscape, and beautiful, delicately soft petals of multi-colored flowers, along with bits and pieces of newborn green and yellow grasses and leaves, floated and swirled gracefully in the air, playing and acting along with the wind. He laid in a field of petals that had fallen from the sky, the ground spiked occasionally with peaks of light green shoots of growing grass so very unlike the deceased and decaying bits flying through the atmosphere in lazy strokes and twirls. His eyelids felt oddly heavy as his body was lulled by the peacefulness, and his body felt laden with laziness as he sought to continue on drowning in the feeling that one received after waking up from a cold nigh wrapped in warm blankets. He put up little effort to fight against his drowsiness, simply listening to the silent humming of life, feeling the waves of calmness and sereneness, waiting patiently for something unpredictable by his mind but oddly perceivable by his heart. The ground tickled his skin where clothing did not protect it, and he yearned to itch some of the spots but suddenly felt startled and was rendered speechless and motionless with an unknown curiosity and fear when he noticed he was no longer on a filed of delicate wildlife. The substance his body rested on felt to be an endless expanse of pooling silky lavender sheets, tangling around his body in a possessive embrace, shifting like flowing water. He felt as if the he was drowning in the magnificent darkness and the mesmerizing amethyst, the two darkened colors mixing together to give an oppressive glower.  
  
-~-Si sith eht maerd morf thgie sraey oga?-~-  
  
Suddenly, a hot breath on his skin caused him to shiver in fear and anticipation, and the stream of caressing warmth passed by his cheek on to his ear, gently nibbling on his earlobe when the hungry lips and teeth were within range. There came a pressuring force on the back of his neck that could not be denied, and its partner, an adamant and possessive arm wound tightly around his slender waist, supported his entire frame as he was propped up into a sitting position. The mouth stopped its subtle feasting on his shell-like ear and moved on, and suddenly, scorching lips covered his own petal-soft ones, a probing tongue seeking urgent entrance into his mouth which he gave reluctantly due to inexperience in the field of kissing. Soft moans escaped both throats as they tasted the exotic and exquisite flavors of each other's mouths, and their senses were overwhelmed and deliciously numbed as they breathed in the intoxicating scents of each other. His skin buzzed with electric pulses, and dizziness and light- headedness left him in a blissful daze where his body melted against the older form, bonelessly relaxed. A few moments later the wonderful embrace of lips upon lips broke, followed by heavy panting as both participating figures sought to fill their lungs with the lacking oxygen that had been before denied.  
  
He bit back a loud moan as those lips kissed their way downwards from cheek to chin to neck, occasionally nibbling or suckling or licking the skin, trailing down a route of affectionate heat. An acrid pain shot from his neck as two canine-like fangs pierced into the soft flesh, forcing him to expose and arch his neck further involuntarily, and a muted cry of pain, followed by short sibilance, was elicited from his parted lips. A bone- deep ache resonated throughout his body like thousands of needles stabbing him mercilessly, and his extra-sensitive skin flamed as liquid fire coursed throughout his veins. But gradually the unbearable pain was replaced by further pleasure and bliss as the life and energy drained out of him. The very essence of his identity and being seeped out of his neck through the blood that rushed eagerly into the awaiting mouth, and for those precious moments, he felt protected and content, trapped in a heavenly world where nothing else mattered.  
  
From his mess of relaxation and vertigo, he heard a moan of satisfaction and bliss as the other gorged himself once again on the sweet blood which he had been deprived access to for the past years. The other sucked hard and long, drinking the liquid like a starved beast, but, concerned for his delicate doll's health, pulled away reluctantly, licking the wound for any further traces of the thick, steaming, crimson substance.  
  
The tremendous amount of blood loss nauseated him soon after the teeth were retracted from his neck, and his body suffered alternating bouts of extreme heat and coldness, drifting agonizingly between the conscious and unconscious worlds. He whimpered slightly as the pair of strong arms moved to lay him down onto the sheets of silky warmth, and he barely had the strength to gasp slightly as hands softly rubbed against his bare, naked skin, soothing away any tension and warming up parts of his stiff and frozen body. The other conciliatory warmth radiated towards his body, and color very slowly returned to his pale countenance, the pallor far more prodigious than normal.  
  
"Rebmemer my esimorp ot uoy elttil eno? I dias I dluow eb kcab rof uoy. Tiaw tsuj a tib regnol...erofeb uoy era yletelpmoc enim," whispered a voice by his ear in a strange, foreign, ancient tongue that made sense to him despite the language barrier.  
  
A hand abruptly moved to cover his eyes, blinding him of vision and presenting further darkness before his sight, and suddenly, as if a spell had come over him, his weary mind drifted into realm of sleep where the myriad of swirling lights enclosed around him protected him and kept at bay the haunting dreams.  
  
-~-Smaerd era ylno ytilaer fi uoy enigami meht ot eb laer?-~-]  
  
  
  
  
  
Continue: Y/N ?  
  
  
  
  
  
Some notes and random comments:  
  
1-----I do NOT know what the heck they would eat ^_^;;;  
  
2-----You could probably guess where the name "Nesurou" came from XD Look at the nice little equation: Nekoi + Arisugawa + Shirou. I should have tried out combinations.but it passed alright.  
  
3-----~_~;;; I know the REAL Yuzuriha probably wouldn't have cared, but I'm putting this in because I know she's overprotective of her Inuki in the storyline of X. Otherwise she wouldn't have waited such a darn long time to date someone just because she wanted them to see her spirit dog. ^_^  
  
4-----Don't read too much into this if you're a FxK fan ^_^ Trust me, it will explain itself soon. XDXDXD After all, Fuuma had his reasons to do what he did *snicker snicker* *cough cough as she thinks of BAD things* *and then snicker and snicker again*  
  
5-----Need I explain the details? I mean, Sorata gets married off, and Yuzuriha gets married off, they have to leave for their HONEYMOON, and plus even if Fuuma doesn't come to "pick up" (Author: *cough cough* *thinks of MORE NAUGHTY things* *giggles madly* *cough cough*) Kamui during that time, I seriously doubt that Kamui would be able to live with one of them. Considering the fact that he might be able to live NEAR them, I would believe that the newly wed couples would want their own privacy (Author: *giggles madly and insanely and scares away her muses* WAIT!!! DON'T GO!!!).  
  
6-----Ehehehehehe ^_^ Will, I'm certainly leaving myself two ways to go from this ^_^ Most of you can probably already guess the direction I'm taking for each pairing, right? XDXD And trust me, there is very BIG reason why Subaru (")hates(") vampires. :p Not telling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Wow that was long...*looks at clock* Oy...I'm deprived of sleep...  
  
Setsuna: Get back to work. You can't afford to laze around. You're gonna fail your classes!  
  
Author: *sobs* I'm so stupid!!!  
  
Yuichi: There, there, Author.Setsuna's just a big mean jerk.  
  
Ken'ichi: And right now, we will ignore the background noises and put in one last comment-REVIEW!!!!  
  
Makoto: *bows politely* Thank you for reviewing. Suggestions are also welcome!  
  
Ai: *smiles brightly* Arigato Gozaimasu!  
  
Setsuna: Flames are nice. We need some form of heat in this cold room.  
  
Author: *laughs* You know why it's cold! It's like 1:30 in the morning! Of course it's cold! Oh and by the way! You guys need to vote whether you want a lemon in here SOMEWHERE. Tell me the pairing and your suggestion! Thanx ^_^~ 


	3. kapitel 2 : unter dem vollmond

disclaimers: standard disclaimers apply.  Writing purposes for entertainment, not for payment.

warnings: OOC, AU, PWP, TWT, k x f, s x s, mentioned sorashi, mentioned yuzunagi.

notes: *shrugs* NC-17 sections are on the way…sometime in the future.  I will warn you when there is mature content included in the writing.

symbols: [dream sequence]

               "conversation"

               'thoughts'

               /flashbacks/

               not all of them will be used.

author's notes: ^_^;;;; SOOOOOOO sorry about the long wait…but I've been busy (what even WITH weekends and holiday breaks I still have TONS and TONS of work to do -_-;;;  I hate—or at least strongly dislike—my teachers).

die, die gekennzeichnet worden sind 

(roughly translated: those who have been marked)

by: yakusoku

kapitel 2—unter dem vollmond

(roughly translated: chapter 2—under the full moon)

            Soft rays of newborn sunlight filtered into the dim room through the cracks in the parted, pale curtains that decorated the glass window.  Softly and gently, they caressed the cheeks of the sleeping boy lying contently on the bed, coaxing his body to awake and enticing his eyes to open in greeting to the glorious dawning day.  Hesitantly and reluctantly, those thick black eyelashes fluttered as the twin pools of violet opened groggily, still slightly clouded and glazed from the warm drowsiness surrounding his body, and the comfortableness of his bed nearly lulled him back to sweet oblivion, but the light persisted in its cause.  With a content but slightly irritated sigh, the boy fought a valiant battle with the sleep threatening to take him under its wings again, and leisurely crawled out of bed after his body won its freedom from the lethargy.  He gasped in pain however, when he turned his head slightly, and one hand immediately shot upwards to grasp at his neck, surprised to find two puncture marks on his flesh covered by a dried, flaking crust of an unknown substance. Soft, needle-like threads of pain coursed through his body at the skin to wound contact, and he winced slightly from the sensations, but become concerned about the material clinging to the sides of the pierced flesh.  When he removed his hand, he could only stare in stunned silence and confusion when he saw some small pieces of what appeared to be dried blood sticking to his pale, slender fingers.

            'Hadn't…hadn't it all been a dream?' wondered the boy disbelievingly as he stared at the evidence present in front of his eyes, and soon, he searched and investigated his brain for memories of the night before, but his mind could only draw a blank.

            "So-Sorata-nii-san!" called out the boy shakily as fear and dread settled into his stomach, clenching up his abdomen and spreading throughout ever inch of his body until he wrapped his arms around his trembling body to try and calm himself.  Soon, three hurried sets of footsteps walked towards his room, and a moment later, the wooden door opened to reveal a perplexed, but a bit relieved, face, followed by two other sets of faces, one known and the other oddly familiar.  The feelings of relief for the boy's consciousness and well-being faded soon as three sets of eyes took to observing the bite marks on the boy's neck and the dried blood adorning the pale expanse of skin.

            "He's come back…" whispered Sorata, voice ominous and expression distressed.

*^-^*~*^-^*~*^-^*~*^-^*~*^-^*

            "You planned on doing WHAT?!" exclaimed Subaru as the boy finished explaining his decision, sitting there looking morose and uncomfortable.  The four of them—Sorata, Yuzuriha, Subaru, and Kamui—sat at the breakfast table in the dinning room, having finished their food and drink and now conversing and discussing about the entire situation.

            "Hai.  2 weeks ago, when I had that nightmare where I remembered the events that happened 8 years ago, I talked it over with Sorata-nii-san and Yuzuriha-nee-san…" repeated Kamui, his eyes downcast and his face despondent, his voice jaded and defeated.  "They agreed because they didn't want me to suffer with…_him_.  I had planned to kill myself today, before my 16th birthday, so I wouldn't interfere with nee-san and nii-san's weddings and ruin their marriages with constant worry over me."

            "So you're just going to give up without a fight," stated Subaru incredulously, his tone of voice disapproving; he would rather that lives preserved and unnecessary sacrifices kept unmade.

            "I…have no other…choice…if I don't want to go with _him_…" whispered Kamui, raising his pleading eyes to meet Subaru's determined ones.

            "How do you even know that all vam-" questioned Subaru, only to cut himself off in the middle of the sentence, his eyes glazing over as he covered his mouth with one hand, realizing what he would have said for justification if he hadn't caught himself in time.

            'How do you even know that all vampires are malevolent?' thought Subaru, keeping this inquiry confined in his mind as he replayed some short memories of the man he had once loved deeply, with all his heart.  He fought against the feelings of betrayal and melancholy; feelings of sorrow, joy, pain, love, and a myriad of numerous other emotions surfaced, threatening to break the careful wall he had constructed over his heart.  Having composed himself to a reasonable degree, he faced back up to the boy fidgeting nervously and awkwardly in his chair, only to find himself wondering if this boy or himself would ever discover true happiness in their lives.

            "Give it some more thought, Kamui-san.  Sometimes, the answers are the most unexpected ones," advised Subaru, his voice calm and solemnly grave, before he stood up from his chair and excused himself from the table to go out for a wandering walk during which he could sort out his mess of conflicting thoughts.

*^-^*~*^-^*~*^-^*~*^-^*~*^-^*

            'Seishirou-san…'

            The name brought a pang of heart-wrenching pain resonating through his body, and his hands flew up to cover his pounding, aching heart.  Almost as if sensing his anguish and misery, the sky clouded to an imminent gray, and delicate, understanding drops of rain fell from the crying heavens above, accompanying the invisible tears falling from his broken heart.  Emerald green eyes gazed forlornly up at the endless accumulation of desolate clouds, seemingly seeking out answers to unanswered questions from the endless disarray of crystalline raindrops.

            "Seishirou-san…I still…can't stop loving you…Why?…" whispered Subaru into the great vastness of wilderness, but the trembling trees and grasses, the drooping flowers, the mourning rain and clouds, the moaning and sighing of the winds, and the occasional outcry of animals nearby never responded to his question.

*^-^*~*^-^*~*^-^*~*^-^*~*^-^*

            Kamui sat apprehensively on his bed, slender legs swinging over the edge in a nervous habit of deep contemplation, scarred hands sporadically brushing away with loose locks of raven-black hair falling annoyingly into his eyes.  His mind remained in turmoil and chaos as he reconsidered his decision of suicide, but all thoughts fled his mind when an aroma filled his nostrils and blinded his senses with its musky deliciousness and numbness.  His eyelids drooped dangerously close to shutting, his arms and legs fell useless and limp like lead to his sides, his body dropped its resistance to the stupor, and his mind shooed away all thoughts of alertness and alarm.

            The window gently creaked open to reveal a dark figure crouching on the windowsill, the profile looking like a dark angel freshly fallen, what with the wind billowing his worn black cloak and the moonlight shining ethereally at his back.

            "Emoc ot em, ym lufituaeb llod," whispered the immortal being, slowly raising an outstretched hand towards the boy, amber eyes glowing softly in the darkness, shining with the lust and pride one had when collecting a prized object.  Almost as if under control, the boy jerkily stood up from his position on the bed and walked timid, drawling steps towards the vampire, his eyes glazed and clouded emotionlessly, his mind locked away in the deepest recesses of his psyche.  Within reach, he reached out his small hand towards the offered hand, but suddenly jerked away from his trance when the two hands touched, the contrasting coldness to the heat snapping his mind awake.  The larger, stronger hand wrapped itself gently around his retreating hand, and caressed the line of scar with his thumb, bringing the hand towards his face to tenderly drop a loving kiss on palm.

            "Emoc htiw em, ym llod…I lliw wohs uoy ytinrete…" persuaded the vampire, applying the least of pressures and forces when he pulled the boy towards himself, his patience thinning as his craving for the boy's nectarous blood hazed his mind.  The boy looked intently into his predator's eyes and tears unexpectedly sprang to his amethyst orbs, rolling down gracefully as he placed the other hand over the vampire's heart, touching the soft cloth of smooth leather embroidered by silky velvet.  He felt no heartbeat, and leaned his cheeks against that chest, tears gradually drenching the clothing.  The vampire uncomprehendingly brought his arms comfortingly around the boys' lithe, frail form, wanting to dive into that unfathomable mind and read all the thoughts and emotions coursing through it.

            "Can you…love me?" asked the boy in a soft whisper.  "Will you...make me happy?"

            A sharp tug came at his heart as he felt a sudden overwhelming desire to fulfill the boy's wishes, but he knew he would only be lying if he corroborated to the boy's requests, for he acknowledged the fact that his heart had been dead and unfeeling for a long time now.

            'Could I feel…for this boy?' he silently questioned himself in his mind, and his heart remained quiet, never giving a sign of indication that it could ever possibly revive.

            'Why do I care…for the happiness and safety of this boy?' one voice in his head asked.  'I merely see him as a plaything…don't I?'

            "Please…don't take me away…I don't want to go…unless I find something better staying in your presence…" begged the boy, his hands clutching tightly at the man's shirt in desperation and in despair.

            The vampire sighed softly, drowning in his own confusion at his instincts, and with one hand, raised the boy's face to face his own with a tilt of the chin.  He leaned downwards and captured those soft, warm lips with his own, tasting with his probing tongue and asking for entrance, which the submissive boy did not refuse him.  But as the kiss deepened gradually, the door burst open and he was suddenly knocked away by the force of knife embedded cruelly into his cadaverous flesh, sending him flying out of the house and onto the grassy plains below.  Quickly he recovered himself, only to find himself face to face with the famous Sumeragi, the feared hunter of the vampires.  He sneered at the vampire hunter and growled with displeasure when he saw that the man shielded his prized toy in his arms protectively.

            "Get out, now," warned Subaru, his voice dangerously low and calm, implying all the pain and torment he would inflict on the vampire if he so much as dare to come one inch closer to the house.  The reply to his threat was a low chuckle and a baring of the fangs, causing him to tighten his hold on the boy more as he sought to expose and learn the true nature of this vampire.

            "Yhw od uoy thgif em, reyals?  I emac tsuj tcelloc tahw si enim1," whispered the vampire, grinning up at his foe with all the confidence and audacity that the cunning species of bloodsuckers can muster.

            "It is his choice whether or not he will go wish you, and he does not wish it," came the certain reply.  At this, the vampire glanced quickly at the boy, who hid his face in the fabric of Subaru's clothing at the shoulder; he concluded, from the cursory inspection, that the boy seemed more undetermined than disgusted.  The vampire smirked.

            "Uoy od ton wonk tahw si tseb rof mih, reyals," stated the vampire in a husky whisper before charging forward with his hands outstretched, black cloak billowing gracefully behind him and mask his entire frame in the artificial shadow.

            Subaru pushed Kamui out of the way before drawing out his sword2 and standing ready for the onslaught.  The first blow struck hard upon the weapon, and his leg instinctively reached backwards to brace his body and absorb some of the shock.  The vampire snarled out a laugh, not even noticing the sword slicing neatly into the palms of his hands.  The slayer pulled his sword out of the vampire's grasp and sliced with great agility and strength at the vampire's head, only to have the blow dodged easily by the vampire.  The vampire reached forward to choke the slayer, and watched with amusement when the flash of metal reflecting the moonlight heralded the severing of his hand.  The cadaverous flesh flew through the air and dropped several feet from its owner, and dark crimson blood almost to the color of black dripped and sprayed upon the floor in an oddly aesthetic manner.  Instantly, the flesh rotted away, and the vampire and the slayer watched each other intently while the vampire recreated his severed limb.

            "Uoy tonnac niw."

            "I _will send you on your way."_

            "I don't want to see you fight."

            The vampire and the slayer turned their heads simultaneously to look at the source of that voice, and found the boy standing in the most lighted portion of the room.  They watched as the boy observed the two of them.  The boy stood with blood staining his pale skin and his white clothing, like an cherub tainted with the dark sin of blood; the purple eyes shone defiantly, and his slender body shook with anger.

            "Stop it!  I'm tired of being treated like some-some _thing_ to be fought over!  If I am to choose, I _will choose!  Do not _dare_ make these decisions for me!" yelled the boy, and continuing on, "I am just alive as anyone else!  I am just as __normal as everyone else is!  There's nothing to fight over about!"_

            "Kamui—" started the Sumeragi while lowering his sword into a more defensive stance.

            "retho seripmav emoc siht yaw…I lliw eb kcab worromot…" whispered the vampire as he stood before the boy, his hand gently caressing the boy's cheek and his thumb tracing the boy's lips.  Subaru berated himself for turning his back on the vampire and letting his guard so far as to not detect when the vampire moved towards the boy.  He took a step forward to wrench the vampire away from the boy, when he suddenly froze in his actions; the vampire had bent down and kissed the boy passionately on the mouth, and the boy had responded to the touch like moth drawn to a flame.  In a moment, the vampire was gone into the deepest shadows of the night, leaving the boy dazed in the warm glow of the ardent kiss.

            A single black rose petal floated down and landed upon the cold, wooden floor.

*^-^*~*^-^*~*^-^*~*^-^*~*^-^*

            The vampire jumped through the trees before landing softly and quietly upon the soft grass of a meadow clearing of the forest.

            "Why do you follow me, Seishirou-kun?" asked the vampire into the shadows of the trees surrounding the lighted area.

            "Your interests in that human is unhealthy, Fuuma-kun," replied the darkness amusedly before the dark shape of a man emerged from the shadows and walked forth into the pale moonlight.  The man is an awesome figure: a tall, well build frame; pairs of legs and arms seemingly crafted by the divinities themselves; smooth, well-groomed brown hair atop handsome face; and two cold, calculating russet eyes that can strike fear into the most powerful and intrepid of men.  The vampire addressed as Fuuma turned to smile at his long time acquaintance.

            "Your interests in that slayer is even more unhealthy, Seishirou-kun," retorted Fuuma with a knowing smirk on his magnificent face.

            "How is Subaru-kun?"  A change of subject, Fuuma noted.

            "Fine.  We had a little fight; I did not harm him.  Why are you so interested in the welfare of the slayer?  I thought that you had shattered all ties associated with that man?"

            "Why are you so interested in the welfare of that boy?"  Another change of subject; Fuuma became suspicious that his fellow vampire is untruthful of his affections and intentions towards that slayer who is the eternal enemy of vampires alike.

            "I claimed him a long time ago.  He is mine.  And I care for what is mine."

            "Would you want for him to be happy?"

            "He will be happy by my side."

            "And if he is not?"

            "He will."

            "Even the best plans can go awry.  Just remember that the next time you touch that boy.  If you are only interested, as you say, in the boy's body, then you not hesitate to take the boy for your own and make him into a broken, obedient doll and slave like those that most vampires have.  But I doubt that is the true nature of your schemes; after all, a challenge is better than an eternal obedience."

            "…What was the reason behind your departure from that slayer?"

            "Our 'companions' come."  For once, Seishirou appreciated the rude entrance of fellow vampires, however inferior and stupid they may be to Seishirou.

            "You will answer my question later?" asked Fuuma as he prepared to greet their "guests", wishing that their conversation had not been interrupted; he knew the vampire hid many secrets within the black depths of his heart, and he grew more curious to find out all he can about this legendary vampire.3

            "Perhaps."

*^-^*~*^-^*~*^-^*~*^-^*~*^-^*

            Kamui sat at the kitchen table, hands holding the delicate petal.  His breakfast remained untouched; his brother and sister watched worriedly, and their own appetites shrank with each passing moment until restless hands holding forks and spoons and knives alike poked and shuffled aimlessly at the contents of their plates.

            "You have a choice, you know, Kamui-san," said Subaru in a quiet, calm voice, breaking the uncomfortable and deafening silence of the room.  The action had its desired effect: the boy broke out of his deep thoughts and mental trance and looked up at the slayer, his eyes full of an unnamed emotion.

            "And…and what would you propose, Subaru-san?" whispered the boy, his voice deadpan.  Sorata and Yuzuriha glanced alarmed at each other before returning their attentions to the conversation at hand; they were informed of all that had passed the night before4, but did not know the exact details of the words spoken.

            "Run."

            "What?" the boy asked disbelievingly; that was the advised answer to all these complicated problems of his?

            "Escape from here.  I will accompany you and protect you until you arrive in the safe vicinities of my house, where others can care for you," informed Subaru, offering Kamui the choice of leaving or staying.

            "But…What about Yuzu-nee-san and Sora-nii-san?"  Kamui turned to look at his family, who had supported him and stayed by his side throughout the years.

            "We'll be fine!" Sorata exclaimed with a laugh, putting on a brave façade for his younger brother.  He knew that the vampire could kill him and Yuzuriha—not to mention their new families—and he knew that the vampire had the motive of rage to murder after learning that his "prize" had escaped his clutches.

            "We'll visit you," chipped in Yuzuriha, her smiling face lessening some of the trepidation that Kamui felt throbbing through his veins.

            Kamui sat there for several moments, pondering seriously over the situation, while Sorata, Yuzuriha, and Subaru looked at the boy for his final decision.  The boy came to a decision; he will leave until the vampire has reached a conviction of feelings towards the boy.  With that in mind, he looked up with resolute eyes.

            "I will leave."

Continue: Y/N ?

Notes:

1 – _…I noticed that it would be kind of hard for you to read this story with all those words (which is spelled backwards).  So…in the future, if there is "vampire" speech (T_T;; I'm just being very unoriginal XDXD I don't think I can write in a made-up language), I will probably just include the "translation" in brackets afterwards.

2 – Okay, it's virtually pointless for slayers to fight with a stake if they're not specially equipped with inhuman strength.

3 – Seishirou is an ancient vampire XD but he's made a lot of enemies.

4 – Fuuma put them to sleep XD He only knew that Kamui, Sorata, and Yuzuriha were in the house, but I guess failed to be notified of Subaru's presence.  ^_^;

author's notes: @_@ *groans* You know what?  I have come to the conclusion that SAT's and AP's will claim your life before you reach the age of 18 (that's pretty sad. _;;;).  It is either that, or you will die prematurely from a heart attack because of your late nights.


End file.
